


(Don't) Trust me, Darling

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Series: (Don't) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gang Violence, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is a mafia boss!, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance is a cop!, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Lance McClain; an undercover cop who got himself in deeper than he should have-,  wishes he hadn't. Sometimes actually listening to the bosses orders is a smart thing.-Keith; your average mafia boss; ruthless and cold. Can he actually find love or will it end in flames?Who knows.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: (Don't) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways so I suck at summaries  
> But!!! Please read end notes!!!!!!! 😊😊

**Lance McClain**

  
  
  
  
  


**—————**

  
  
  
  


**Police Station**

**1/12/2019**

**12:56PM**

  
  
  
  


**N** eedless to say, Lance felt an unbearable amount of fear as he stood outside the police Chiefs door. His heart pounded; a cold sweat breaking out on his face. He had every reason to be nervous; the boss rarely called someone in unless they're being fired or getting a promotion. Lance highly doubts he's getting a promotion, having only been there for a little while. Not enough to warrant a promotion. He hasn't even had many field jobs either; usually being the photographer in the background, face covered for safety reasons. So, he couldn't help but be terrified standing outside the door of the man who could fire him with the snap of his fingers. Honestly, who wouldn't be?

Glancing around at the countless doors lining the hall, he wished he had been called to a different person, maybe for a case they needed his photography skills at; he'd even want to be called in by the so called "witch" of the station! Everyone has horror stories, except him. Facing her would be so much easier than standing here waiting. 

The lanky boy sucked in a breath, raising his hand hesitantly; before knocking three times, loud and firm. Waiting, he fixed his hair; until the boss ordered him to come in. 

Lance creaked open the door, poking his head inside; quickly pulling the rest of his body in, shutting the door behind him. Averting his eyes off to the side, he cupped his hands in front of himself, in a nervous, respective, manner. He wasn't sure if he should speak or not-, silently biting his lip as he waited. 

The chief looked up, acknowledging his presence with a hum, turning his attention to files scattered about on his desk; gaze flickering between them. 

"McClain." 

Lance stood straighter as he was addressed, his palms clammy with sweat; praying he doesn't get fired. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he were fired. He could always try to get a job at his mother's bakery? 

Clearing his throat, Lance waited a beat before replying, "Yes sir?" He's surprised his voice didn't crack in fear-. He's delighted it didn't though. Explaining himself of that would have been horrific. His gaze drifted over the Chiefs face, stern and cold. How did he do it? Hide his emotions so well? Anyone could read Lance like an open book. If he's angry, his eyes would narrow and dim; if he's happy, they'd crinkle and shine brightly. The window to his soul is wide open for everyone to see. Even now, it felt like his bosses gaze bore into his soul; flipping through his emotions and fear-, picking it apart. He was being sized up. 

The chief leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms, eyeing Lance up and down; he really was sizing him up. 

Feeling a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck, he fidgeted in place; eyes focusing in and out; the Chiefs next words nearly deafening. 

"You're going undercover. Temporarily that is. Your pictures caught the attention of someone higher up, since they were the thing that managed to help catch three criminals within the last two months. Big criminals at that." 

That's it? He's? He's going undercover? He couldn't believe what he heard, his mouth gaping like a fish; eyes wide as he briefly lost his composer. It was only temporary, but he was going undercover! 

Excitement broke out on his face, a smile tugging at his lips at the news. It was kinda a promotion? It works for him either way! He sobered his face at the Chiefs dirty look; the smile wiped clean. Clearing his throat, Lance nods, "Alright, sir. What am I doing undercover?"

The chief stood up, picking up a file off the desk, flicking through it, a cold look settling on his face, startling Lance. Just where is he going undercover? Hell?

"You'll be undercover in the Galra district. Get pictures and information. Stay away from the boss, Keith Kogane, and his right hand man; an unknown person, suspected to be the former chief Shiro Takahashi. He's rumored to have a metal arm; keep an eye out and don't go near them. For the most part you'll be attempting to get trading details. Locations, times, who will be there and how many. Get pictures too, as many as you can without being suspicious." The chief explained, glancing up at Lance, who was stricken with fear. 

He was right it  _ was hell.  _

His face went pale; his hands trembling at the explanation. He was going to go undercover in the biggest Empire? He'll always have a target on his back after this.  _ Always.  _ Words couldn't pass his throat; a lump forming once more as a rock settled in his stomach. Briefly, his eyes met the chief; where a simple look of pity sat. Pity? No, no way. Don't pity him for being afraid of the biggest Empire. He has every right to be-, having nearly lost everything to them. His family _.  _ But he  _ didn't.  _ He didn't lose them. He still has them, even if they don't have their old family house. 

Swallowing thickly, Lance managed to force out a small, "Yes sir," even with the fear that controlled him. He wishes he didn't have such a strong reaction to even the mention of the Galra; anger at himself flaring under his skin as he swore in his head. This was ridiculous. His reaction was ridiculous. 

The chief eyed him cautiously, "You don't have to do it McClain. It's no secret about what happened to you." 

Bristling, Lance stood straighter, clenching his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white, swallowing his fear. He took those words as a challenge, rage bubbling in his stomach; promising himself that he'd get the job done. 

"No sir, I'll do it. I'm not interacting with the boss, I'll be fine." 

He swears to himself he will be. No matter his past with the Galran people, those with the tattoo of a cat; parading around like they own the place-, he'll get the damn job done. 

The chief let out a sigh, holding out the file to the lanky man, who took it without a moments of hesitation. He would do this. 

"Alright. All the information you'll need is in there. Tomorrow, you'll talk to Allura, she's been in there before. She'll show you the ropes. You can back out anytime, don't forget."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Lance held the file close to himself; as he (im)patiently waited to be dismissed. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck; panic rising once more in his throat. He couldn't allow himself to back out. He'll never face his fear if he doesn't do this. 

"That's all. You're dismissed."

Briskly, Lance walked out the room; shutting the door behind him quickly. Leaning back against the door, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Counting to ten, he slowly reopened his eyes, looking up at the stained white ceiling; wondering how he got himself into this situation. 

Heaving a sigh, he pulled himself off the door; trembling as he made his way to his desk, tucked away in the back; where rarely anyone visited. He didn't mind. It meant he got work done-, which is exactly what he needs so Iverson doesn't get on his ass about it. Comparing him to someone that used to be in the police course; who suddenly vanished into thin air. He hates it. Never feeling like he was enough. He ignored those thoughts, plopping himself down at his desk; reading over the file and searching up separate information that wasn't in the file. 

  
  


**————**

**4:38PM**

  
  


**H** ours later, Lance rubbed his sore eyes, stifling a yawn moments later with his hand. He glanced at the notes scribbled down, with different news sources written; making him sigh. Nothing is truly confirmed with this group, most of the things in unofficial sites are speculation and rumors. They aren't proven to be true. Nothing is pinned on them, except the things in official records. Some of that isn't genuine either, having been pinned and or blamed on the group. 

Links connects some of the crime scenes with their men. Nothing is set in stone. 

Damnit, he's so tired. All this writing is finally getting to his wrists. With a groan, the lanky boy stood up and stretched, hearing footsteps; making him look up to see who it was. 

"Hey buddy, you doing okay? You've looked stressed since you came back from the bosses office." Hunk, his best friend, comments, his brows furrowed in worry. 

Lance smiled tiredly, grateful his friend stopped by his desk; his body noticeably relaxing. He stepped up to his friend, plopping into him with a huff. "No, I'm not. The boss wants me to go undercover." 

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hunk questions, knowing Lance had been wishing for a promotion for a while now; which means he's getting what he wanted. Unfortunately.. It isn't the case. 

"Yeah, it would be. If it weren't for where I'm going undercover." 

That got Hunks attention; Lance feeling warms wrap around him in a bear hug. Another reason he was thankful people didn't pay attention to the area he was placed; no questions were asked about hugs in the work area. 

"Where is it?"

"The Galra Empire." The lanky man answers, muffling his voice by burying his face into Hunk; yawning softly once more. He was so tired; he could feel his eyes dropping shut, basking in the warmth of the other man. 

"The what?!" Hunk nearly shouts, quieting his voice at the small pinch Lance gave him; nothing harmful. Lance peered up at Hunk, a frown tugging at his lips. 

"The Galra Empire. The chief said someone higher up took an interest in my pictures; so they want me on the case and too get pictures. I'm talking to Allura tomorrow about what all I'm supposed to do; since she's been there before." He explains; grumbling tiredly about how much information he was lacking; annoyance clear on his face.

Lance felt himself being pulled away, eyes peering into Hunks; who was clearly concerned. That isn't surprising; considering its the  _ Galra Empire  _ he's infiltrating. It's not some petty small gang that doesn't give a shit about who joins. No, it's the biggest group in the country. Hunks concern is justified. Lance knew though, that Hunk is going to try to tell him not to take the job. Unfortunately for the both of them, his pride says  _ "fuck you, you're taking this damn job to get rid of those pitying looks you receive behind your back whenever the Empire is mentioned."  _

He knew Hunk was well aware of that too. They have been friends since they were little kids. 

Hunk opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again with a small puff. "You're not going to listen if I say don't take the job, will you?"

"Nope!"

"Of course not.. Buddy-, promise me you won't get yourself into anything bad.." 

Lance smiled widely, closing his eyes to hide the fear swimming behind the false confidence. "I promise Hunk. I won't get myself into trouble. It's only temporary, and I was ordered not to interact with the boss and his right hand man."

He hated that promise. Anything could happen while he was there. _ Anything.  _ And yet, he made such a promise. He wondered if he'll be able to keep it, in the brief moment he'll be in the Galran ranks. He's heard stories of cops going undercover and never coming back. Would he be the same? Would he go there, expecting something easy and wind up dead in some ditch? Mutilated beyond recognition as some kind of sick sign?

"Lance, Hunk, it's time for you two to go home." A kind elder woman stated, interrupting their little moment with a small grin. She glanced between the two, shaking her head fondly; walking away after saying what she had too. 

Lance really liked her; even if he has yet to learn her name. Not that he doesn't want to not learn it. No one ever says it, always referring to her as "mom" or "grandma". In a non offensive way of course. She was the oldest one there; in her late 50's. It's surprising she still does this kind of work. Though, due to her older age, Lance learned she doesn't do field work anymore. She sticks to the dispatch calls; since it's easier on her body thankfully. 

"Well Hunkie, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Lance looked at his cluttered desk, cursing all the -probably false- information he had to record himself. He heard Hunk walk away as he gathered up his stuff; wondering if this was genuinely a good idea. Joining the ranks of cats as a rat? Sounds like a death wish in its own right. He knew he couldn't take back the yes; even if he's nervous. 

Spotting a picture hidden beneath the papers, Lance tugged it out-, breathing out a small "oh". It was of the boss, Keith Kogane; and an unidentified man standing beside him. Keith looked; well he looked tired. Dark bags under his eyes were way to obvious from the picture; the way his shoulders were definitely straining to stay up; slumping down the slightest bit. The man beside him -whos suspected to be Shiro Takahashi, Lances hero-, had a metal hand placed on Keith's arm, as though he was dragging him; or steadying him. His face and hair was covered by a hoodie and face mask; so unfortunately they aren't sure of his actual identity. 

Shoving the picture back into the pile, he sighed softly. He couldn't pity a man who took lives like it was nothing. Keith is a monster who doesn't deserve anyone's pity. 

_ He isn't human.  _

Lance finished gathering his items, putting them into the messenger bag he brought with him; before leaving to go home; saying his goodbyes to Hunk and the other officers. 

  
  
  


**————**

  
  
  


Upon arriving home, the man could honestly say he was exhausted. Riding the train back -which was crowded-, just to see a warning note on his apartment door; explaining that there had been a gas leak so he was expected to stay elsewhere for the night. He knew Hunk wouldn't mind letting him stay over due to the sudden inconvenience, he just didn't want to bother him more than he has. Especially with the whole "going undercover in the biggest mafia group in the country" thing going on. He didn't know if the universe was hinting at something, like hating his guts. All he knew; is that he was  _ tired _ . 

Slumping down, Lance made his way out of the complex; out into the sidewalk as he pulled out his phone, getting ready to text Hunk to see if he could crash on his couch for a night or two; until the issue was fixed. Glancing around, his gaze landed on a man; nearly making his heart stop beating. It was Keith! 

_ What the fuck is he doing around here? _

Lance quickly looked away when Keith looked at him; his heart roaring in his ears; his hands trembling. Hearing footsteps, Lance peered up through his lashes, wishing it wasn't who he thought it was-, unfortunately.. It was in fact Keith Kogane standing in front of him. 

This seriously couldn't be happening right now. Goddamnit. 


	2. Authors note!! Important!

Hey: Zero here! I'm unfortunately going on a small hiatus; on all of my stories 

I screwed up my wrist, so I can't type very well; which means, no writing. I'm not sure how long it'll be before I can post again, but it shouldn't be too long!

I am also currently looking for a job; as a teenager this is gonna be a pAIN  
Anyways; I'm sorry! (╥_╥)  
I hope you all understand, and thank you for supporting the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: ao3writerbleh

**Author's Note:**

> Zero here; oh yes, I've started a new story. Shocker. Anyways; some. (useless) information is further down below! Read it please! There is important information in it too;
> 
> No.1; Lance started working at 5AM; he went home at around 5PMish; his hours aren't 12pm-5pm; its 5am-5pm. He works in different areas; usually doing paperwork and research for cases. On occasion he gets to go out into the field; and it's normally to take pictures of the crime scene and evidence. 
> 
> No.2; Yes, Keith is the leader of a mafia thingy; why will be explained later on; it's a big part of the plot-, and character development. So ayyy~
> 
> No.3; Shiro?? Is evil too?? OH /YES/. I love me some evil bois  
> No but-, that'll also be explained. It won't be as big of a part in the plot, but it will play into!
> 
> No.4; The station is called "Voltron" and the officers are normally referred as "Paladins" 😉
> 
> No.5; I'll try to have updates consistently. Please bear with me if I'm slow to update; I have two other stories I'm actively working on and this one is the longest in terms of chapter length. Sorry!!
> 
> Any questions? Feel free to ask here or on tumblr! 💙
> 
> Tumblr; ao3writerbleh
> 
> Feed back is highly appreciated!


End file.
